¡Dylan, my Darling!
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: En ese momento, Mark Kruger queria que se lo tragase la tierra... MarkXDylan


**¡Dylan, my Darling!**

-¡Darling! ¡Darling! ¡Darling!- Esas eran las únicas palabras que Mark Kruger había escuchado por las ultimas cinco horas.

-Rika, yo también me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo, pero… ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme de esa manera? Te juro que ya no siento el brazo izquierdo…- Suplico ya casi harto Ichinose.

-Pero my Darling, te estoy abrazando el derecho…

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?...- Rika refunfuño y al fin soltó su brazo.

-Oh vamos cariñin, acabo de venir a visitarte, ¿No crees que deberías ser mas considerado conmigo?- Hizo un puchero.

-Oh vamos, Kazuya, no puedes ser asi de malo con ella, vino desde Osaka hasta aquí…- Y como buen amigo que es, Mark decidió molestar un poco a su amigo.

Ichinose lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh bueno, veo que ya no soy bienvenido aquí, lo cual es irónico porque esta es mi habitación, asi que voy a la cocina a ver que me pillo…- el castaño se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ya que vas por ahí… ¿Podrías traerme una aspirina?- Suplico su castaño amigo.

-Oh pero por supuesto… "Darling"- Soltó de broma mientas le guiñaba el ojo y salía de la habitación.

Estaba dirigiendose hacia la cocina, hasta que por no fijarse por donde iba, choco con "Algo", o mejor dicho "Alguien".

-Lo siento- Se disculpo mientras abría los ojos, (Que había cerrado por el impacto) para ver con quien había chocado. -¿Dylan?

-¿Mark?- El rubio estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos haces en el suelo?

-Oh, es que esta fresquecito- Ironizo palpando el piso.

Segundos después, Mark capto que el impacto había tirado a su rubio amigo al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- Se volvió a disculpar mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, ayuda que el de lentes por supuesto que no negó.

-No es nada, total… ¿Para que son los amigos, si no son para chocar con ellos y que se caigan al suelo?

Mark puso una cara de desentendimiento.

Dylan, por su parte, hizo lo que cualquier mejor amigo haría… lo tacleo y el castaño cayo al suelo.

-¡¿Pero que…?!

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- Sonrio triunfalmente.

-Si, si… muy gracioso, ahora… ayúdame a levantarme.- El rubio hizo caso.

-Y ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

-No es nada, solo que me aburrí de tanto "Darling, Darling, Darling"- Burlo tratando de imitar la voz de la peliazul.

-¿Rika esta con Kazuya?- Mark asintió. –Lo siento tanto por el…

Ambos rieron.

-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo es que puede soportar tanto ese pobre brazo?

-Déjate de eso, mas bien ¿Cómo puede soportar tanto "Darling"?- Ahora Dylan fue quien la trato de imitar, pero no le salía tan bien.

-No espera, no es así, es más bien… "¡Darling, Darling, Darling!"- Imito mientras se colgaba del brazo del rubio, tal y como lo hacía Rika. El de lentes, por su parte, solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Mark…- Trato de llamar sin éxito.

-¡Oh, Darling, mi cariñin!- Siguió con su "Grandiosa" actuación.

-Mark…

-¿Sabes cuanto te extrañe cariño?- Y su actuación no acababa…

-Mark…

-¡TE AMO, MY DARLING!

-¡MARK!- Llamo completamente desesperado su amigo rubio.

-¿Eh?- Paro con su actuación, extrañado por la actitud de su amigo. –Dylan, ¿Qué sucede?

El nombrado señalo detrás de él totalmente sonrojado, sonrojo que por supuesto su amigo noto.

-¿Qué tienes?- Solo hasta ese entonces noto que su amigo señalaba algo detrás de él. –Oh, mierda…- Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando capto la indirecta.

Giro la cabeza con cierto miedo dibujado en su rostro.

Lo que vio:

A todo el equipo detrás de él, junto con Rika y Touko, estas ultimas, con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, el equipo entero estaba con lo ojos abiertos como plato, viendo la escena impresionados.

-Este… yo…- Mark trato de romper la tención con la excusa más tonta que se le pudo haber ocurrido. –No es lo que parece…

-…

-…

-…

Y cuando se pensaban que la vida de Mark y Dylan no podía empeorar más… todo el equipo estalló a carcajadas.

-¡AJAJAJAJA!- Se burlaban cruelmente, y Mark quería que se lo tragase la tierra.

-¡No es como para que se burlen!- Grito totalmente sonrojado.

-¡AJAJAJAJA!- Lamentablemente, nadie le hizo caso.

-¡Basta chicos, esto no es gracioso!- Regaño Dylan, a lo que todo el equipo lo miro impresionado, normalmente Dylan era el regañado y no el que regañaba. -¿No ven que avergüenzan a "My Darling"?

Todo el equipo volvió a estallar a carcajadas, solo que esta vez se les unió hasta Dylan, haciendo gala de la "lealtad" que le tenía a su amigo castaño.

-¡D-Dylan!

-P-Perdón Mark…- Trato de disculparse mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobre-humano por parar de reír- Pero es que… tenía que hacerlo…- Dicho esto volvió a explotar a carcajadas.

-¡Para de reír idiota!

El llamado "idiota" solo se retorcía de la risa y se sujetaba el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír.

-L-Lo siento…- Logro decir todavía entre risas. – ¡Pero una vez que comienzo ya no puedo parar!- Se excuso sin intención alguna de dejar de burlarse.

Mark lo fulmino con la mirada… "¿Con que no puedes parar de reírte eh?" Pensó maliciosamente. "Pues yo te hare parar… a la fuerza"

Y decidido esto, el castaño, enfrente de todo el equipo, tomo de la cintura a Dylan y… lo beso.

Todos palidecieron y pararon de reír ante este acto.

-…

-…

-…

Y por fin, el beso que parecía interminable, término, dejando ver mientras se separaban un fino hilo de baba.

-M-Mark pero que…

-Paraste de reír…- Lo Interrumpio con una sonrisa burlona.

Y ante la mirada atónita de todo el equipo, ahora fue Mark quien reventó a carcajadas.

-¡AJAJAJA Dylan, deberías de ver tú cara!- Se burlo.

-I-Idiota…- Se quejo mientras se pasaba la palma de su mano por su boca quitando todo rastro de baba que había quedado.

-¡Y eso que no has visto la cara del equipo!- Señalo aun riendo al reto del equipo.

Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del rubio, efectivamente, la cara de estupefacción del equipo entero estaba como para una foto.

Y claro, como dice el dicho… si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele.

Y así Dylan se unió a las carcajadas de su amigo, y ambos empezaron a reír como desquiciados.

-P-Pero… ¿Qué diablos paso?- Tanta información era difícil de procesar en lo mente de Domon.

-¡Deberían de ver sus caras!- Mark no paraba de burlarlos.

-¡Ya no puedo reír mas, me duele!- Se quejaba el rubio entre risas.

-¡Hay chicos, yo tampoco puedo más!- Se limpiaba una lagrimita, resultado del ataque de risas, del rostro. –Me voy al comedor a pillar algo, tanta risa me dio hambre… Dylan, ¿Me acompañas?

-Pero claro que si, my Darling.- Le siguió el juego mientras se colgaba de su brazo y ambos se dirigían al comedor como los buenos "Amigos" que son.

El equipo entero se miro mutuamente con impresión.

-¿Q-Que carajos…?- Se preguntaba Ichinose.

-No se si ambos son muy amigos o muy idiotas…- Opino Touko.

-Yo digo que la segunda…- Contesto Domon.

-Yo no lo se pero… Kazuya-chan… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- Todos miraron horrorizados a Rika… esta vez lo había llamado por su nombre, y no "Darling".

-Rika… ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Touko mientras le ponía la mano en su frente para ver si tenía temperatura.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto confundida.

-A que esta vez me llamaste por mi nombre, y no "Darling".- Contesto el castaño extrañado.

-Kazuya, mi amor, estas loco si crees que después de esto te volveré a llamar "Darling"…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de Sakurita-chan**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma!

Aquí yo de nuevo con esta loca idea que se me vino a la cabeza, este one-shot esta sacadito del horno, lo acabo de terminar y apenas lo comencé hace como unas dos horas XD aunque creo que esta vez si me quedo muy cortó.

Es que fue como un delirio de mi cerebro, porque estaba leyendo fics de Mark y Dylan, y me encantaron, dios, como amo a estos dos.

Bien, para las que últimamente han entrado a Fanfiction, se habran dado cuenta de que ya subí el primer capitulo de "Irony" y ya tengo algunos Reviews (Que por cierto, muchas gracias a las que comentaron) en el capitulo dos de Irony, especificare quienes son y contestare sus Reviews.

Y sin más que decir, me despido…

¡Que la fuerza las acompañe, mis queridas padawans(?)!

¿Reviews?


End file.
